


How I met your father

by superpotterdiaries27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Amelia/Sam - Freeform, Canon Compliant, M/M, Past Ruby/Sam Winchester
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-08
Updated: 2014-06-08
Packaged: 2018-02-03 20:12:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1756007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superpotterdiaries27/pseuds/superpotterdiaries27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It’s the year 2033, and Dean Winchester gathers his daughter and son to tell them the story of how he met their father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How I met your father

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural and am not making money by writing this story.  
> Okay, so this idea came to me a long time ago and I am not certain if anyone has done this before. I also would like to say that this a WIP and it might not be updated regularly before I finish my other stories.

Chapter One 

“Okay, gather around kids. I’m going to tell you the story of how I met your father.” Dean Winchester said as he walked into the living room.

“We’re already gathered, dad.” Diana said as she rolled her eyes. Of course it was his luck that his daughter had gotten the sass from him.

“I can see that.” Dean said and sat down in front of his kids.

“Is this going to be a long story?” Robert said from his seat next to his sister. “Because I have a meet that I can’t miss.”

Dean had to restraint himself from rolling his eyes. His son, of course was becoming more and more like his husband; overly organized and almost always on top of things. Dean supposed he was lucky that one of his children didn’t turn out rebellious.

“Don’t worry, Bobby, this story will be over before your meet." Dean smiled reassuringly at Bobby, which put the kid at ease and then said, “Before I was “dad,” I had a whole different life."

And thus began the story of how Dean Winchester met his future children’s father. 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Please review.  
> Thank You,


End file.
